Jori Filled Valentine's Day
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: The title says it all. I've decided not to add any more holidays, sorry. Hope you still liked this one though.


**A/N: Here is the first one shot to my collection. This one is for valentine's day and they are not together yet just so you know. Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Tori was currently sitting at her home alone since she didn't have anything better to do and didn't have a valentine. She didn't really care that she didn't have one but she wouldn't mind if she did have one. There was a special someone she hoped would be her valentine but that would never happen. At least that's what she thought. She was watching romantic comedy movies on TV with a bowl of popcorn. She was engrossed in the movie until she got pulled out of it by a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be. All her friends had valentines already and were out doing stuff. Well she didn't know what Jade was doing but Jade hates her so why would she be bothering her today. She got up her spot on the couch, leaving her popcorn bowl on the coffee table. She stretched her arms up in the air and kept an eye on the screen while she trudged towards the door. When she opened the door she was still looking at the movie, but she decided to look to see who it was. When she did her mouth dropped to the floor.

Currently standing in her doorway was a dressed up Jade West, or at least pretty dressed up for Jade. She was wearing a green shirt that hung off one shoulder, a black skirt, black legging and her signature black combat boots. Tori felt embarrassed that Jade was seeing her with almost no make-up, lightly combed hair, and in her pajamas and socks. But by the way Jade not so subtly checked her out she must not of looked that bad.

"Take a picture, Vega. It'll last longer," Jade announced with a smug grin. "Oh and close your mouth you might catch bugs," Jade added with a light chuckle. Tori closed her mouth and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" Tori asked. She had just noticed that Jade's hands were behind her back. She wondered what she had behind her back. Jade noticed Tori looking.

"Well I had something to give you and well to ask you, as you can see," Jade declared with a shrug of her shoulders. Tori nodded and rose on eyebrow. What could Jade possibly want to ask her and give to her…and why was she giving her something anyways? She thought Jade hated her…well everyone thought that.

"Okay well do you want to come in?" Tori asked moving out of the way so Jade could come in. Jade just shook her head. Tori nodded and waited. Jade waited for a second thinking about how to go about telling Tori this. It was an odd thing to do since everyone thought she hated Tori. But in reality it was just the only way she knew how to act around Tori. It was a way to hide her true feelings.

"Well…I know this is going to sound out of place but…Since me and Beck broke up last month and no one has the guts to be with me on this fine day I was wondering if…" Jade paused since she was a little nervous and for dramatic effect. Tori's eyes went wide and her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. If it went any faster she surely thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She could hear it loudly in her ears and hoped Jade couldn't hear it. She tried to act calm but how do you act calm when the person of your interest is about to ask you to be there valentine?

"Oh I'll just get this over with. Tori…will you be…my valentine?" Jade asked nervously biting her lip. She pulled roses out from behind her back. Tori grinned super huge. Her grin went on for miles and miles. She couldn't believe what just happened. The roses were beautiful.

"Oh my, gosh Jade. These are amazing…you're amazing…I can't believe you did this," Tori said in shock grabbing the roses from Jade's hands. Jade smiled, like genuinely smiled. She didn't smile because someone was in pain or sad she smiled for real. Tori loved that smile. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"So I'm assuming that's a yes?" Jade asked grinning. Tori giggled and nodded her head. She gave Jade a giant hug. Jade wasn't one for hugs but for some reason she liked Tori's hug. It felt right. Being in Tori's arms made her feel warm inside, which was very rare for her. She was really glad she came here today. Tori was too. They finally let go and Tori flashed Jade one more smile before welcoming her inside and went to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase full of water. Jade came in and closed the door behind her. She followed Tori into the kitchen. Tori set the vase down on the counter and admired them. Jade stood next to her and looked at her expression. She looked so happy.

"So I take it you like the roses?" Jade suggested. Tori giggled and turned toward Jade leaning on the counter.

"Yes I do. They are beautiful, just like you," Tori revealed. Jade grinned and stepped a little closer to Tori. Tori got a little nervous again, her heat picking up speed. This was it…Jade was going to kiss her…what was she going to do? What if she did something wrong and Jade called her stupid and left with the roses? What if this kiss right here ruined it all for her? Her thought slowed to a halt when Jade's lips were covering hers. Jade's lips were soft and tasted like coffee and a hint of mint. It put butterflies in both girls' tummy's and they could both feel the sparks. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and they continued to kiss. Jade put her hands on Tori's waist. After a while Jade lifted Tori up. Tori wrapped her legs around Jade's waist and she leaned Tori's back against the counter; hands placed on her butt.

When they finally ran out of breathe Jade pulled away. She smiled again as she tried to get her breathe back. Tori was smiling as well. "Want to watch movies with me?" Tori asked with a hopeful voice. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" Jade replied and let Tori down. Tori grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her to the couch. They sat on the couch, Jade's arm around Tori's shoulders and Tori cuddled into Jade's side with her head on her shoulder. This was by far the most perfect Valentine's Day for both of them, and will probably lead to even more perfect days.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first one-shot to this Jori collection. I hope you liked it and there will be more to come. Leaving a review would be nice I appreciate it. I don't mind if you want to call me out on something I did wrong or anything. Thanks for reading I hope you'll read the rest of my stories. :)**


End file.
